


Opportunity Waits

by paburke



Series: Opportunity [5]
Category: Eureka, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paburke/pseuds/paburke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What kind of project recruits from Eureka’s non scientific personnel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opportunity Waits

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Eureka Season 1 episode 2, SG1 Season 9

“Sheriff Carter?”

Jack didn’t recognize the man who was standing in the middle of the sheriff’s office, but he hadn’t been in town all that long. “Yes? That’s me.”

The graying man stepped forward with a smile and an outstretched hand. “Jack O’Neill. How are you enjoying your post here in Eureka?”

There was something in O’Neill’s phrasing and knowing eyes that made Carter wary. “I’m still settling in and getting my bearings.”

“Good, good. You do know that this job isn’t the dead end that it appears to be.”

“It isn’t?” What was he supposed to do after being a sheriff of a classified town?

“It’s not and if you continue to get reviews like your first week on the job, we’re going to hand you a very enticing job offer. We like people who can cut through all the scientific BS and get results.”

“General O’Neill,” Jo walked up to the stranger with a frown. Zoë was two steps behind her. “Are you poaching on our personnel? Again?”

The man grinned. “I wouldn’t dream of it, Lupo.” How come he hadn’t introduced himself as a General?

Zoë looked O’Neill up a down. “Dad, you’re not getting a new job, are you? I like it here.”

O’Neill looked a little surprised. “I was under the impression that your ex-wife had full custody of your daughter.”

“No one, not even the courts, can make my daughter do something that she doesn’t want to do,” Jack said.

“Ah ha.” O’Neill grinned at Zoë. “You keep him on his toes and when you decide to live by yourself, call me so that I can offer your dad another job.” He offered Zoë the business card. Then he shook Jack’s hand again and saluted ironically to Jo. He walked out the door whistling.

*


End file.
